Simply, I Love You
by LambdaBern
Summary: Mai and Reo have a cute conversation after some love making, and it only gets cuter from there. Mai/Reo. T for now. There isn't smut, but there's still some very mature dialogue and descriptions so proceed with caution.


''Mai...?''

''Hm?''

The female with short, black hair who was named Mai replied rather absentmindedly to Reo.

The two of them lay close together on their sides facing each other on Mai's bed, naked, after one of their usual love making sessions. Mai's blanket only covered half of their legs.

''You've been staring at me for forever now,'' the blonde pointed out, ''mainly my body...'' Her face was slightly pink.

''Oh,'' Mai replied, finally out of her daze. ''Well...I was just admiring your body...''

''It's embarrassing having you stare so much with that dumb look on your face!'' Reo complained.

''You call me dumb too much.'' Mai responded casually. 'Anyway, I can't help it...I was really thinking deeply about how cute and beautiful your body is!''

Reo's face turned a light hue of red. ''You're weird, Mai. Besides, I'm not cute or beautiful!''

Mai pouted. ''But you are!'' she said, poking at Reo's belly button.

'H-hey! That tickles!''

'You have a very cute belly button! I love kissing it...''

After saying that, she moved her body and her head to lean down to kiss it a few times.

'W-what are you doing, dummy~?'' Reo's face turned a bright red, and she tried to act like she was angry but her voice came out light hearted and she giggled.

''You have a very cute and soft tummy as well~''

Mai proceeded to rub it, poke at it and kiss it.

'Y-you're a weirdo, Mai...!''

''I also love you down here,'' Mai cooed, her hand beginning to travel further down, ''Fufufu~''

At this point Reo was red due to _irritation_ and she slapped Mai's hand away, albeit gently.

''You showed me how much you love it five minutes ago. You don't need to show me again for a couple days.''

'Ehh~? Days~?''

''Yes, days! I don't want us to have sex every single day! You're bad enough without being sex crazed!''

''Mu...I'm not sex crazed...'' Mai frowned. ''You're so mean...I just love you so much...''

''Hrmm...''

''Well, going back to what I was saying earlier...your nipples are cute too!''

''K-kyaah! Don't pinch them! Dummy!''

''And your soft cute cheeks~!'' Mai giggled.

''Stop pinching me everywhere~~! Mai~~~!''

''I love these cheeks especially too~~!'' Mai exclaimed joyfully, groping Reo's butt.

''E-eeek!''

''I love you, Reo~!''

''Geez...you're so troublesome...!''

Mai simply smiled, bringing her face closer to Reo's.

''A-are you going to kiss me...?''

''Do you want me to~?''

''Hmph.'' Came Reo's curt reply, and she turned her head to the side.

''Heehee...well then...I want to ask you if I've ever told you how pretty your green eyes are...''

Reo turned her head and attention back to Mai. There was a flash of surprise in her eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. She simply looked down, cheeks pink.

''Well...no...I think it's the first time...' Reo's voice came out only the slightest bit shaky from embarrassment.

''Aw, I'm sorry then~ I've thought about it before...I really like when you look me in the eyes...and I like all the emotions in your eyes.''

Reo was silent, and then she buried her head quickly and rather roughly into Mai's collarbone.

''Oof...''

''...what else do you love about me...?'' Reo asked quietly.

Mai smiled lovingly down at her, and ran her hands through her silky blonde hair.

''Your cute, pretty fluffy hair...it's so soft...it's like touching clouds~! And how puffy and messed up it is in the morning after you sleep over~''

Reo's arms wrapped tightly around Mai. ''...what else?''

_Ahhh...Reos voice is so cute it's indescribable~~ she's being cute and clingy~ it's like a dream~_

Mai squealed those things inside her head_._ She giggled for a bit and continued.

''I love your curves,'' Mai said, running her hands down them for extra effect, ''and your hips,'' she finished, resting her hands there.

Reo was incredibly glad that her face was hidden, as it was very red.

''I like your back, and I love giving you back rubs...and seeing the content, happy face you make...''

With that, Mai began rubbing the blondes back, softly. She started almost at the girls neck, and went far down till she almost reached the girls behind, and continued back and forth like that.

Reo let out a mewl.

''Reo, will you let me see your face...?''

Reo slowly moved her head from it's hiding spot and looked up at Mai.

''Fufu, you're red~''

''Shut up, you're imagining things...''

''I like how soft every last part of you is...''

Mai moved her hand from Reos back and put a finger from that hand on Reos lips. She was so soft and gentle with touching them that Reo barely felt it, but it made her heart flutter still.

''Your lips are so cute and soft...''

''...''

''Reo, would you like me to kiss you...?''

''...mrrrm...''

''What was that~?''

''I would, alright...!''

Mai smiled and leaned in. When she started leaning in, Reo shut her eyes quickly and squeezed them shut tightly. Soon, lightly, a pair of lips met her own, and after a few seconds she began relaxing.

She kissed back, and soon felt Mai's tongue enter her mouth.

She blushed deeply, and let out a small ''nn!''

She loved the feelings of their tongues together, way more than she'd ever admit.

Mai's tongue was so soft and felt so nice. It was simply a gentle kiss with some tongue. Mai was so gentle in many things, it simply made Reo melt, and she began imagining her gentle fingers and-

''Mmph!''

A somewhat loud moan escaped Reos lips and incredibly embarrassed due to it and her wandering mind, she broke the kiss and pushed Mai away.

''Reo...did I hurt you..?'' Mai askec in a worried tone.

''N-no, I...''

Reo forced her eyes shut incredibly hard and looked down, face redder than ever.

''R-Reo...?'' Mais voice was scared.

'I...I like you Mai...I like you a lot...'' Reo managed to choke out.

It was Mai's turn to flush. ''I like you a lot too Reo...''

''I love you...''

''I love you too, Reo...what's wrong...? You sound hurt.''

She sat up and brought Reo up with her, embracing her.

''I'm not hurt...''

''...really?''

Reo looked into Mai's eyes and in a surprising turn of events, kissed her nose. Then, she rubbed their noses together.

''D-do you like my kisses? Do you like h-how our noses feel together..?''

Mai's eyes went a bit wide, and she smiled lovingly at Reo.

''Yes,of course I do...I love all your kisses...including eskimo kisses~''

''I'm glad...''

Mai kissed her forehead and grabbed hold of her hands.

''I love your small hands, and how they feel interwined with mine is what I love the most.''

Reo giggled. Mai leaned forward and kissed her cheek, then moved to her ear.

''Just like the first time I confessed, remember? When we first-''

Reo blushed.

''O-of course I remember, silly...!''

Mai pressed their bodies closer and inhaled the scent of Reos hair.

''What are you doing...~?'' Reo asked, slightly embarrassed, but still with a bit of a playful tone.

''Your hair smells nice...hey, let's bathe together...I bought some new really nice smelling shampoo, I'll lather your hair with it...''

''Alright!'' Reo said, beaming.

* * *

Later that evening, after Mai and Reo took their bath together, dried off and got dressed, Reo left for home.

She now lay in her bed holding her pillow tightly, a certain raven haired girl clouding her thoughts.

_She kissed my shoulder in the bath..kyaah...and she hugged me...her breasts against my back...I love it when she touches me...her hands foaming up my hair...kyaaahh..._

Reo rolled around on the bed, blushing furiously. She'd be absolutely mortified if Mai knew she was like this...

She couldn't even tell that she kept saying ''Mai...Mai..!'' aloud.

If she saw herself right now, she'd truly die. But she was happy...

Suddenly, there was a ringing noise that startled her.

It was her cell phone.

_Subject: night night_

_From: Mai Sawaguchi_

_Message: I enjoyed our day today, Reo!_

_I'm off to bed now._

_I'll see you tomorrow at your house like always! Good night and sweet dreams~_

_('w')_

Reo smiled at the message. Her heart always swelled at the cute little hearts and faces Mai sent, and how sweet her texts were.

She created her own message.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Mai's end.

She was laying in bed, lights turned off.

Her phone lit up and vibrated.

Message from Reo, no doubt!

_Subject: re: night night_

_From: Reo Kumawawa_

_Message: i enjoyed it too_

_ill see you then_

_i love you_

~('• ' ~)/_ its a kitty look!_

Mai cracked up. She really loved Reos messages.

She thought about it for a long time and reread it a few times.

The cat was adorable, for sure. Reo really loved kittens.

_Ahh, I can only imagine getting her one and her face of happiness...that's on the list of top 10 things to do when we're married...#1 is Reo being my maid wife..._

Snapping out of her thoughts, Mai loved how quirky Reo was.

_Silly, I know you're at least smart enough to use capitalization and correct punctuation...you're so lazy...or maybe you're still getting used to the phone...you've come a long way for sure..._

But her favorite thing about the message was the ''I love you.'' Mai hadn't even said it first. She finally wrote a response.

___Subject: re: night night_

_To: Reo Kawamura_

_Message: __I love you too, cutie~_

_(~'w')~ I'm hugging you, see?_

* * *

''AAAAHH!'' Reo let out a loud shriek. NOOO! She hadn't meant to send that embarrassing message! She was writing without really thinking, in a fit of joy, and squeezed the stupid I love you in!

She had tried to delete it and hit send by accident.

''Arrrgghhh! IT'S ALL MAI'S FAULT! IDIOTTTTTT!''

_Ring!_

Reo looked at the new message, irritated.

Then, within seconds her face softened. She read Mai's reply over and over.

And then she smiled.

'I really so love you too Mai...I hope tomorrow comes soon...''

* * *

**A/N: ****Mai/Reo is so important and definitely my fav couple in this series. This was extremely embarrassing to write and proof read; I could only imagine myself trying to write smut. **

**The site kept messing up with the symbols I tried to use in their texts so sorry about that. It would have been much better if it didn't. Anyway, trying to contribute more to this series's section and this couple. Hopefully this is full of so much fluff you'll die.**

** I feel like this is written so much better than my Higurashi fics, why, why doesn't this talent go to my favorite series...this would have been my first publish if only I didn't want it to be a Higurashi fic so bad tbh.**

**Oh yeah, I have all these headcanons for these two adopting kids as well...it would be nice if I could write about that too sometime, but I'm amazed I even managed this.**


End file.
